Twój na weekend
by euphoria814
Summary: Danny ofiarowuje siebie Steve'owi na weekend


**Prompt McDanno_Rulz:**

 **Hawaii Five-O**

 **tak-jakby hurt/comfort & bromance prowadzący do slashu**  
 **Pomysł tak kliszowaty, że na pewno gdzieś tam są już takie fiki, tylko ja jeszcze ich nie znalazłam xD**

 **Punktem zaczepienia mogą być wydarzenia z 6. sezonu, ale to w zasadzie nie jest istotne. Bo chodzi o to, że akurat życie wyjątkowo dokopuje Steve'owi i chociaż SuperSEAL stara się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, to Danny doskonale widzi, że Steve jest w dołku, i dochodzi do wniosku, że przynajmniej weekend spędzony z dala od problemów dobrze by mu zrobił. Ale skoro Steve jest Steve'em, to sama sugestia wolnego weekendu z miejsca spotkałaby się z odmową, czyli Danny musi ją jakoś uatrakcyjnić...**

 **_... i zanim zdrowy rozsądek Danny'ego ma szansę dojść do głosu, Danny rozchyla ramiona, jakby składał się w ofierze, i oznajmia:_**  
 **\- To jednorazowa oferta, Steve. Będę twój przez cały weekend i z góry zgadzam się na wszystko, co dla nas zaplanujesz. No, może z wyjątkiem jedzenia pizzy z ananasem i ubrania się w hawajską koszulę.**  
 **A Steve natychmiast uśmiecha się z diabolicznym błyskiem w oku i Danny już nie wie, czy powinien czuć ulgę, czy paniczny strach.**

 **(tylko serio, to ma być udany weekend dla chłopaków, czyli żadnych znalezionych w dżungli trupów, psychopatycznych morderców, porywaczy małych dzieci i innych takich xD)**

* * *

 _\- To jednorazowa oferta, Steve. Będę twój przez cały weekend i z góry zgadzam się na wszystko, co dla nas zaplanujesz. No, może z wyjątkiem jedzenia pizzy z ananasem i ubrania się w hawajską koszulę._ *

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle te słowa przeszły przez jego usta. Może chodziło o sam fakt, że Steve miał ostatnio gorszy okres. Od czasu, kiedy Cath zniknęła McGarrett był nieswój. I Danny chciał udawać, że wcale go to nie ruszało, ale to nie było łatwe. Sądził, że porozumieli się z Rollins w kwestii wycinania takich numerów Steve'owi. Dostatecznie wielu ludzi go w życiu opuściło, żeby to było kontynuowane w ten sposób. Facet zasługiwał na chwilę szczęścia i jeśli to oznaczało, że Danny poświęci czas tylko jemu w ten weekend – nie miał z tym problemu.

Steve popatrzył na niego, jakby początkowo nie nadążał. I tylko ten wyraz twarzy – kompletnego zagubienia, kiedy McGarrett nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby cokolwiek zrobić dla niego – sprawiał, że coś skręcało się w nim nieprzyjemnie. Może faktycznie ostatnimi czasy nie poświęcili sobie zbyt wielu wieczorów, ale specjalnie zostawiał Cath i Steve'a razem, aby nadrobili stracone chwile i zrozumieli do czego chcieli dążyć. Dla niego to też nie było łatwe, szczególnie, kiedy znajdowali się z Melissą na zakręcie. Nie miał pojęcia jak to pociągnąć dalej. Nie wiedział nawet czy chce.

A potem Cath wyjechała i Melissa została mu jako jedyna naturalna blokada myśli o Stevie.

\- Poważnie? – pytał McGarrett.

Danny rozrzucił dłonie, nie wiedząc co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć.

\- Jestem twój na ten weekend – powtórzył, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem, kiedy Steve uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

ooo*

Spodziewał się, że zostanie przeciągnięty przez całą dżunglę albo nie wyjdą z wody przez pierwsze kilka godzin. Steve równie dobrze mógłby zrobić mu trening w stylu SEAL albo naprawialiby samochód ojca McGarretta. Kiedy Danny podjeżdżał pod dom Steve'a wczesnym rankiem, różne opcje przewijały mu się przez głowę. Tym bardziej, że McGarrett podejrzliwie kazał mu się stawić nie skoro świt, ale wtedy, kiedy Danny się wyśpi.

I tak nastawił budzik wcześniej, wiedząc, że zwariowany SEAL miał swoje poranne treningi i może to był błąd, bo faktycznie Steve wychodził dopiero z oceanu, ociekając wodą. Danny nie był do końca przygotowany na ten widok. Zaczynali zbliżać się do czterdziestki, ale wątpił, aby wiek kiedykolwiek miał odcisnąć na McGarretcie jakieś spore piętno. Z jego szczęściem Steve miał być tym wiecznie przystojnym facetem, który uprawiał sport całe życie i nawet po siedemdziesiątce trzydzieści lat młodsze kobiety będą się za nim uganiały.

\- Jesteś tak wcześnie? – zdziwił się Steve, wycierając ręcznikiem tylko twarz.

Najwyraźniej sądził, że reszta jego wyschnie na słońcu. Zatem Danny wybrał odpowiedni strój przynajmniej na dzisiaj.

\- Jadłeś już śniadanie? – spytał Steve.

Danny podejrzliwie spojrzał w kierunku lodówki. McGarrett trzymał tam zdrowe rzeczy za co Grace go uwielbiała. Nie zdobył jednak jego uczucia. Nie odżywiał się odpowiednio, ponieważ nie miał świra na tym punkcie. Nigdy nie liczył kalorii i gdyby zaczął – zapewne jego matka zamartwiałaby się w Jersey, że złapał jakąś dziwną tropikalną chorobę.

\- Nie – przyznał ostrożnie.

\- Świetnie. Co powiesz na omlet? – spytał Steve.

Danny zmarszczył brwi.

\- Z jajek? – upewnił się. – Ale nie z mikrofalówki, no nie? To nie są znowu twoje żadne czary… - urwał niepewnie.

\- Mam też twoją ulubioną kawę – rzucił Steve, otwierając jedną z szafek.

Danny nie bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, ale w jego kubku nie wylądowało nawet masło. To było prawie miłe. Jedzenie ze Stevem śniadania, gdzie McGarrett nie próbował narzucić mu szaleństw żywieniowych.

\- Pozmywam później – poinformował go Steve, zabierając ich talerze po skończonym posiłku i to wzmogło tylko jego podejrzliwość.

\- Później? – upewnił się, bo McGarrett nigdy nie zostawiał po sobie bałaganu, jeśli akurat w jakimś banku nie wzięto zakładników.

\- Będziesz powtarzał każde moje słowo? – zakpił Steve. – Mam plany na dzisiaj i nie chcę tracić ani chwili – wyjaśnił i to faktycznie miało sens.

Danny jednak martwił się tylko bardziej.

ooo

Nie przedzierali się przez dżunglę pod obstrzałem i nie nurkowali. Steve nie zabrał go nawet na ryby. W zasadzie nie opuścili domu McGarretta i może SEAL miał dziwną depresję, ale przez ostatnie pięć godzin oglądali nagrane mecze futbolu. Nie widział nigdy, aby Steve pozwolił sobie na chwile lenistwa, ale może tego facet właśnie potrzebował przez ostatnie kilka dni, bo wyglądał o wiele lepiej.

A palce Danny'ego obciekały od tłuszczu, bo zrobili sobie dwie wielkie michy popcornu.

To był niemal raj.

Kolejne przyłożenie i Danny wrzasnął z radości. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że oglądali trzeci mecz i w zasadzie za każdym razem jego drużyna wygrywała. Uwielbiał chłopaków, ale wyniki tabel z tych rozgrywek jasno wskazywały na to, że obrywali w dupę.

\- Nagrałeś tylko te mecze, gdzie moi wygrywają? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Steve leżał na kanapie z lekkim krzywym uśmieszkiem, który nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego.

\- Długo się nie naoglądamy – przyznał McGarrett.

\- Dupek – prychnął Danny.

Steve wyszczerzył się do niego jeszcze szerzej, kiedy wziął spory łyk piwa.

\- Pomyślałem, że skoro mamy wolny weekend to nie ma sensu się podczas niego denerwować – poinformował go po chwili McGarrett i Danny musiał się z nim w pełni zgodzić.

ooo

To było trochę jak wtedy, gdy jego rodzice wyjechali na weekend do dziadków. Danny i jego siostry obżerali się pizzą przez całe dwa dni i nie zmywali. Oglądali wszystko co mogli, a czego normalnie nie pozwalano im oglądać w telewizji. Możliwe, że przespali godzinę w tym czasie.

On z pewnością sobie uciął drzemkę na lanai, kiedy Steve zaproponował mu, żeby wyszli na zewnątrz, czekając na dostawcę jedzenia. Słońce nie stało już tak wysoko, więc nie musiał martwić się o skórę. Wiało przyjemnie od strony oceanu i kiedy wyprostował przed siebie nogi, nie mógł nie odpłynąć.

Steve obudził go w zasadzie przez przypadek, kiedy zabierał mu piwo z dłoni.

\- Długo spałem? – spytał ziewając przeciągle.

\- Kilka chwil – odparł Steve i przysiadł z powrotem na swoim leżaku.

Danny podwinął pod siebie stopy, nie wiedząc w zasadzie co teraz. Miał ochotę zaproponować wyjście gdzieś, ale to był weekend McGarretta. Nie był też do końca pewien czy Kono i Chin nie mieli własnych planów. Ta dwójka posiadała życia, o czym czasami mu się zapominało.

Steve jak przystało na mistrza milczenia, wgapiał się w ocean i Danny nie spodziewał się, że ta cisza w zasadzie będzie kojąca.

\- Masz ochotę na film? – spytał McGarrett dużo później, kiedy pochylali się nad pizzą, która nie zawierała ananasa zgodnie z umową.

Danny rzucił tylko okiem w stronę kolekcji jego DVD.

\- Szklana Pułapka? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Tak dobrze mnie znasz – prychnął Steve.

Dopiero dużo później, już we własnym łóżku zauważył, że w zasadzie nie robili niczego, co Steve tak naprawdę lubił.

*ooo

W niedziele rano planował nawet zwabić Steve'a do oceanu. Zapakował sobie kąpielówki i krem z filtrem, ale McGarrett rozkojarzył go lekko, kiedy wyszedł spod pieprzonego prysznica na lanai. Woda była jego kryptonitem. Wiedział o tym od dawna. Jednak kiedy spływała z ciała Steve'a było tylko gorzej. Zapach kawy, który unosił się po całym domu wcale nie pomógł i Danny jakimś cudem wylądował przy stole w kuchni wcinając kolejnego naleśnika, który był doskonały.

To naprawdę było ogromne marnotrawstwo, że Steve nie gotował tak, skoro potrafił.

\- Jak postępy Grace w szkole? – spytał McGarrett, kiedy odkładał naczynia do zlewu.

Musiał zmyć wszystko wczoraj przed snem, bo kuchnia była wysprzątana, kiedy Danny pojawił się rano.

\- Jest genialna – pochwalił się bez cienia skromności.

Jego córka w końcu wymiatała. Miała dostać jedną z tych nagród za najlepszą średnią w szkole. On nigdy nie miał takiego samozaparcia, chociaż nie był idiotą.

Zanim zdążył zorientować się, co się stało, w jego dłoni pojawiło się piwo i przenieśli się na kanapę. Nie miał pojęcia skąd Steve miał stare mecze sprzed lat, ale Danny'ego pochłonęły bez reszty.

ooo

Kono w poniedziałek przyglądała im się z pewną podejrzliwością, jakby pojechali we dwóch na największe fale na Hawajach i jej nie zabrali. Jakby Danny chciał surfować w czasie wolnym. Faktycznie jednak był odprężony jak nigdy i Steve również wydawał się w o wiele lepszych humorze. Gdyby nie czuł cholernych wyrzutów sumienia, pewnie byłoby mu o wiele lepiej. Steve jednak w zasadzie zaprosił go do swojego domu i zachowywał się jak gospodarz ten jeden raz. I to wytrącało go z równowagi, bo jego buty do treningu nadal leżały w bagażniku nieużywane.

Coś było nie tak. Czuł to każdym porem skóry. A tymczasowe odprężenie McGarretta, które pojawiło się znikąd, wcale nie zmniejszyło jego podejrzliwości.

\- Szef zaliczył? – spytała Kono wprost i Danny prawie udławił się swoim masaladas, ponieważ spędzili ten weekend we dwóch.

Wokół Steve'a nie kręciła się żadna kobieta. A przynajmniej takiej nie widział.

\- No co? Jest… spokojny – powiedziała Kono, dobierając ostrożnie słowa tym razem.

Danny musiał przyznać jej rację. To było odpowiednie określenie, którego sam nie mógł znaleźć.

Danny pamiętał jednak doskonale jaki Steve był, kiedy Cath jeszcze spędzała czas z nimi. Energia, która z niego tryskała stanowiła w zasadzie podwaliny całej jednostki. I teraz nie było źle. Steve po prostu wydawał się przybity bardziej niż zwykle, a Danny czuł, że nadal nie zrobił nic, aby podnieść go na duchu. McGarrett był wariatem, ale stanowił też jego jedynego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wspierali się w takich chwilach. Na pewno Steve wspierał jego.

\- Wymieniliście się – westchnęła Kono cierpiętniczo. – On jest spokojny, a ty masz niepokój wypisany na twarzy. Z Melissą wszystko okej? – spytała.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem – przyznał, bo to stało się dla niego jasne, kiedy dzisiejszego ranka była zdziwiona, że dzwonił.

ooo

Próbował przeanalizować cały weekend, ale McGarretta umysł działał w zbyt skomplikowany dla niego sposób. Przede wszystkim nie miał pojęcia jak Steve od 'należę do ciebie w ten weekend' przeszedł do spełniania jego mokrego snu o idealnym weekendzie, gdzie nikt do nich nie strzelał, mógł siedzieć i pić piwo w spokoju, a słońce nie spalało jego skóry na wiór.

Danny jednak spędził najlepsze dwa dni na tej wyspie ostatnio i to zaczynało go martwić. To nie była jedna z tych jego czarnych wizji. Coś, czego Steve nienawidził niczym Wo Fata. Danny nie obracał dobrego w złe, zastanawiając się co może pójść nie tak. Miał po prostu wrażenie, że coś już nie tak poszło. A on brał w tym czynny udział.

Obserwował Steve'a uważnie i McGarrett powrócił do bycia dawnym sobą. Danny dałby się zwieść, gdyby nie znał go lepiej. Spędzili razem sześć lat. Poszli na terapię dla par! Steve nie miał przed nim tajemnic i sądził, że nic go w mężczyźnie nie zaskoczy, dopóki nie usiedli jedząc normalną pizzę bez ananasów i McGarrett nie zakpił na ten temat nawet słowem.

ooo

Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale znalazł się u Steve'a w następny piątek wieczorem z piwami w dłoni. Rachel zabierała Grace na jakąś wycieczkę, więc wymienili się weekendami. Jego córeczka była podekscytowana, widział to wyraźnie, więc jego zgoda na zmiany w harmonogramie ich spotkań nie była aż tak bolesna.

McGarrett wydawał się zaskoczony, że go widzi i może powinni byli częściej spotykać się na piwie. Ich zwyczaj jakoś zamarł, kiedy zaczął spotykać się z Melissą, a Cath wróciła na Hawaje. Steve spędzał też sporo czasu z Lou, chociaż początkowo się nie dogadywali.

Teraz było tylko ich dwóch i właśnie tego potrzebował.

\- Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? – spytał wprost.

Steve uniósł brew, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.

\- Znalazłeś jakieś granaty w samochodzie? – spytał McGarrett.

Właściwie nie, ale teraz zamierzał zacząć szukać. Skoro Steve o tym wspominał, mógł coś zgubić.

\- Wiem, że od wyjazdu Cath nie jesteś sobą. I ty też to wiesz – powiedział, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

\- Zawsze była obok. To jest normalne, że tęsknie za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem – odparł Steve. – Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Sprawa z Cath jest zakończona – dodał.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ja nie jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem? – zdziwił się Danny i chciał, aby to zabrzmiało jak żart, ale to nie było takie proste.

Steve spojrzał zresztą na niego tak, jakby w życiu coś takiego nie przeszło mu przez myśl i to bolało jeszcze bardziej. Sporo zainwestował w tą relację między nimi, ale nigdy nie sądził, że McGarrett nawet w tych kryteriach o nim nie myśli w ten sposób.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi – prychnął Steve. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem, ale Cath znam całe życie. Cath to coś innego – wyjaśnił.

\- Wiem – odparł trochę zgryźliwie. – Ale Cath nie ma. Odeszła. A ja zostałem – przypomniał mu i może to było trochę dziecinne, ale naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że rozmowa zejdzie w tę stronę.

Steve patrzył na niego długo, chyba trochę zaskoczony jego wybuchem.

\- Tak, zostałeś – przyznał McGarrett.

\- Wolałbyś, żeby ona została? – spytał, chociaż nie bardzo chciał znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Nie planował brzmieć jak zazdrosna laska. Melissa właśnie tak mówiła do niego, kiedy widzieli się ostatni raz. I ten ton nigdy nie oznaczał niczego dobrego. Prawie spodziewał się, że Steve go wyśmieje, ale McGarrett zamiast tego upił kolejny łyk piwa, jakby kupował sobie czas. Jakby odpowiedź na to pytanie nie była wcale łatwa i tym razem to Danny zamarł, ponieważ dotarło do niego jak spięty był Steve.

\- Nie odpowiadaj – powiedział w końcu, bo znał tego faceta przez sześć lat, a to oznaczało, że był całkiem dobry w tym całym zatwardzeniu emocjonalnym.

Odczytywał każdy najmniejszy anewryzm tak precyzyjnie, że raz wyjaśniał lekarzowi co Steve'a bolało, kiedy ten za bardzo nie mógł się komunikować w szpitalu.

\- Miałeś weekend z mojego życia – przypomniał mu i nie dodał, że Steve w zasadzie go zmarnował. – Ja chcę cię jutro na cały weekend – powiedział.

\- Danny – zaczął Steve niepewnie.

\- Nie. Zaufaj mi, okej? – spytał.

Steve zerknął na niego niepewnie, ale skinął w końcu głową.

ooo

Wstał tak wcześnie, że przywitał dzień przekleństwem, ale chyba tak było właśnie idealnie. Kiedy dojechał do domu Steve'a z jakimś zielonym świństwem, które podobno było idealne dla sportowców, a co najważniejsze zostało świeżo przyrządzone przez jakiegoś maniaka, McGarretta nie było nawet na parterze. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie powinien wpaść do sypialni Steve'a i zrobić mu niespodziankę, ale zamiast tego zaparzył sobie kawy.

Steve zszedł na dół w samym spodenkach po chwili i zamarł. Zatem zaskoczenie SEALa było możliwe, o ile wstało się wraz ze słońcem.

\- Mam dla ciebie coś zdrowego – powiedział Danny, wpychając mu do rąk zielone świństwo, za które słono zapłacił.

Przynajmniej wiedział już dlaczego McGarrett robił swoje koktajle sam.

Steve powąchał napój zanim zrobił ostrożny łyk i na jego twarzy pojawił się niewielki uśmieszek aprobaty.

\- Dzisiaj biegasz czy pływasz? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Możemy… - zaczął Steve.

\- Jesteś mój na ten weekend, a ja ci zadałem pytanie, Steven – jęknął Danny. – Wiem, że jest środek nocy, ale po co wstawałeś, jeśli nie funkcjonujesz o tej porze? – spytał wprost.

Steve uniósł brew, jakby chciał wiedzieć czy Danny już skończył.

\- Pływam – odparł McGarrett.

Danny zatem wymył kubek po kawie i zaczął zdejmować z siebie ubrania. Szorty do pływania miał na sobie, zakładając, że Steve spędzał weekendy dokładnie tak samo. Nie pomylił się i to była dla niego pewna satysfakcja.

McGarrett spoglądał na niego niepewnie, jakby nie rozumiał co jest grane, ale Danny ruszył w stronę plaży, zakładając, że Steve nadrobi.

Nie pływał długo, nie dotarł daleko, zanim McGarrett zrównał się z nim, a po chwili wahania wyprzedził go, nabierając normalnego dla siebie najwyraźniej tempa. Danny obserwował jak mężczyzna oddalał się i przez chwilę nawet bał się, że Steve jest zbyt daleko od brzegu, ale ten zawrócił bez najmniejszego problemu. Dopiero kiedy wyszedł na plażę, rozprostował się i zrobił kilka skłonów, zanim znowu wpadł w wodę.

Danny pluskał się bardziej niż pływał i ostatnie kilka minut spędził siedząc po prostu w oceanie tuż przy brzegu. Steve wydawał się być w swoim żywiole co go cieszyło. Nigdy nie widział w całości żadnego treningu McGarretta, ale mężczyzna promieniował satysfakcją z dobrze wykonanej pracy. Zatem to nie mogło wiele różnić się od zamknięcia sprawy, kiedy nad jakąś pracowali.

Wyszli z wody bez słowa kierując się do domu Steve'a. McGarrett zaproponował mu nawet ręcznik, ale Danny przetarł się jedynie pobieżnie.

\- Nie przebieraj się – poradził mu.

Steve uniósł brew, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

\- Zapakuj swoją deskę – dodał, bo rozmawiali wczoraj z Kono do późna i wyjawiła mu wszystkie tajne miejsca dla surferów, chociaż jeszcze pewnie przyjdzie mu za to słono zapłacić.

ooo

Steve uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, kiedy Danny spadł po raz kolejny z deski. Fale były ogromne. McGarrett był w swoim żywiole, ale on czuł, jakby ryzykował życiem. Może nie do końca skoro para nastolatków obok bawiła się przednio, ale on nie był stąd. Jego życia nie napędzała adrenalina i źle zainwestowane uczucia.

Był pewien, że McGarrett działał na paliwo z czystych ananasów. Facet wypił dwie szklanki soku, zanim weszli do wody.

Musiał przyznać, że było całkiem przyjemnie. Samo obserwowanie Steve'a stanowiło pewne wyzwanie, odkąd McGarrett w wodzie poruszał się równie szybko co na lądzie. Steve surfował dopóki fale nie zaczęły się robić coraz niższe. Kono ostrzegła go o tym, że wszystko zależało od prędkości wiatru tego dnia. Podejrzewał jednak, że Steve doskonale sam wiedział, że nie będą mogli zostać cały dzień na plaży, do której nie mieli dostępu turyści.

McGarrett nie wytarł się nawet trochę, zanim usiadł na kocu obok niego. Danny podał mu butelkę z wodą, bo słońce stało już tak wysoko na niebie, że sam był pokryty warstewką potu.

\- Musimy się zbierać, zanim tutejsi kucharze uznają, że jestem gotów do podania – zakpił.

Steve spojrzał na ocean jeszcze raz, zanim skinął głową.

ooo

Ugrilował na obiad ananasa, chociaż planował zaprzeczyć, jeśli ktokolwiek miał się o tym dowiedzieć. W Jersey nie miał gdzie nabrać takiego doświadczenia przy staniu przy garach. Rachel gotowała, a on się nie wtrącał. Może przede wszystkim dlatego, że jego talent kulinarny nie był aż tak duży. Grillowanie jednak miało w sobie coś męskiego. Nikt jednak w jego rodzinie nie miał domku z ogródkiem, w którym można byłoby postawić takiego potwora, jakiego McGarrett kupił jakiś czas temu, tłumacząc – zresztą całkiem słusznie – że wszyscy i tak lądowali w jego domu.

Danny nie uwierzyłby wtedy, gdyby ktokolwiek powiedział mu, że będzie grillował ananasa dla Steve'a i rozmyślał nad pieprzonym życiem, kiedy ocean szumiał mu za plecami.

McGarrett przyniósł dla niego butelkę piwa i oparł się o kolumienkę podpierającą niewielki daszek. Danny wiedział, że jest obserwowany, ale ponieważ był tym inteligentniejszym z nich dwóch – domyślił się już co nie tak było w poprzednim weekendzie. Teraz zamierzał jednak zrobić wszystko jak należy, a to oznaczało obiad hawajski dla całkiem znanego mu neandertalczyka.

\- A co ty będziesz jadł? – spytał ciekawie Steve.

Danny wskazał na kawałek karkówki bez cienia zażenowania.

\- Dla ciebie też jest trochę – rzucił, chociaż wiedział, że McGarrett wolał mniej tłuste kawałki.

\- Chyba zostanę przy swoim – odparł Steve, patrząc wymownie na powoli dochodzące szaszłyki. – Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz grillować – dodał, patrząc na niego trochę podejrzliwie.

Danny nie miał za bardzo ochoty przyznać, że oglądał instrukcje obsługi w internecie. Spytałby Kamekony o rady, ale miał pewność, że ta tajemnica długo nie uchowałaby się przed kimkolwiek. Grubas w końcu był ich informatorem od lat.

\- Radzę sobie – rzucił niezobowiązującą machając szpikulcem.

W zasadzie to nie było nic trudnego. Przewracał mięso i całą resztę, kiedy nabierały koloru.

\- W New Jersey tego nigdy nie robiliśmy – przyznał.

Steve skinął głową, jakby go to w ogóle nie dziwiło.

\- Wyobrażam sobie, że mój ojciec byłby wniebowzięty, gdyby mógł zrobić sobie imprezę w ogrodzie. Ostatnim razem byli tutaj za krótko z Ma – westchnął.

Grace tęskniła za dziadkami, ale fakty były takie, że nawet Danny przyznawał, że ich życie było teraz tutaj. Trudno mu było wyobrazić sobie też pracę bez Steve'a. Jego metody miały w sobie dość wymownego i Danny zaczynał powoli przejmować jego styl. Nawet China zaczynało to niepokoić. Gubernator po prostu stracił nadzieje.

\- Mogliby przyjechać – zaproponował McGarretta bez chwili wahania.

\- Jak wyobrażasz sobie grillowanie w tym, co Grace nazywa naszą grządką? – prychnął.

\- Moglibyście grillować tutaj – uściślił Steve.

I Danny miał kompletnie inny plan. W zasadzie jeszcze nie wiedział, co będą robili jutro, ale Steve lubił powtarzalność. Uznał, że wspólne pływanie w oceanie rano i kolejne super tajne miejsce Kono do surfowania to i tak będzie sporo, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie był specjalistą od Hawajów. Znał się dość dobrze na New Jersey. Wiedział, co McGarretta wprawiłoby w zachwyt na kontynencie.

Tymczasem całował Steve'a, który smakował trochę piwem, a po części podkradzionym ananasem. I to nie było nawet tak fatalne w smaku. Chociaż do tego też nie planował się przyznać.

Steve zesztywniał dość szybko i kiedy otworzył oczy, McGarrett wgapiał się w niego w czymś, co Danny mógł nazwać tylko skrajnym przerażeniem.

\- Tak do twojej informacji, tak mógł wyglądać poprzedni weekend – poinformował go, wracając do grilla, jakgdyby nigdy nic.

Nie chciał się rozwodzić nad czymś co obaj mieli przed oczami przez cały czas.

\- Mogliśmy popływać w oceanie i posurfować. Chciałem w tamtym tygodniu, żebyś się odprężył – wyjaśnił.

\- Nienawidzisz pływać – stwierdził Steve, obserwując go nadal podejrzliwie.

\- Tak, _babe_ , ale dla ciebie mógłbym. Mógłbym być twój na cały weekend – poinformował go, spoglądając Steve'owi tym razem prosto w oczy, aby McGarrett wiedział, że w tej jednej kwestii Danny jest na pewno na pokładzie.

\- Na cały weekend – powtórzył po nim Steve niepewnie.

\- I na wszystkie inne weekendy. I na popołudnia. W pracy nie – przyznał Danny. – W pracy lubię być profesjonalny. Żadnego obściskiwania, kiedy sądzisz, że Kono nie patrzy – dodał.

Steve wziął kolejny łyk piwa, ale tylko po to, aby schować szeroki uśmiech.


End file.
